


Support

by volcanogirl111



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 01:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19453798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volcanogirl111/pseuds/volcanogirl111
Summary: A very short detailing of the support given between Dan and Phil while creating their coming  out videos.





	Support

The week after the coming out video’s was one of the best of Dan’s life.

Sharing one of the most personal and close to heart things about him to an audience that gave back nothing but love, had really given him back hope for the future. All of his friends had absolutely adored every single thing about the video, from the lights to the script, and it made the entire process, all six months of filming, finding out that he didn’t like something, and refilming doing almost the exact same thing, worth it. 

Another thing that made this worth it? Phil. 

Even the idea of making the video made an almost manic grin appear on his face. Which was followed shortly after by a tearful hug, and promises to help as much as he was needed. 

Sometimes, Dan had felt that the only reason that it even got out was because of Phil. How he would check up on him, making sure that he didn’t overthink one part more than any other, and giving him the courage and guidance to finish up a particularly painful scene.

Phil had been such a help to him, that when it came time to make Phil’s video, Dan was sure that he was there for every shot. Even though it was a shorter story, he still tried to be there to support his friend as much as he could.

Once both of them had released the videos, they had just sat and watched all of the love that came through, buying cake with rainbows on it, going to pride as themselves, not having to be who others thought they were. Just themselves.

The thing was though, soulmates they were, boyfriends they were not.

Both of them were spammed with messages asking if they were dating. Not any less than they were before, but now that they had released themselves both being gay, the questions had gotten louder, with the people who had once thought that it was too private to be asked, now blurting it out through their inboxes and direct messages. 

Not wanting to understate their relationship to others, they just called it being right for one another. Not particularly in a “relationship” way, but in a “You saved me, and I can’t live without you” way. Not that they had explained it to their nosy friends that way, but it helped to set a basis on how to describe it.

When people asked Phil what they were, it was mainly “Best friends forever,” or “Two halves to make up one person,” as cheesy as it sounded.

Dan’s response though was calling themselves soulmates. It had fit, and that would be their official term for their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, I know there was probably grammar mistakes or something, but I tried so big yeet.


End file.
